Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf
by JRZ-kun
Summary: Orochimaru finds out that he is part of a powerful clan of ninja/shinobi. At first Orochimaru wasn't even interested at all about his clan. But when he starts doing some research he finds the power of his clan. What will he do? Will Orochimaru use the powers of his clan to bring Konoha to its glory or will he use its power for his own good. Crude humor in some chapters R&R please.
1. Prologue

This is my first story so bear with me its going to be the opening to a future story of mine.

Summary: Orochimaru has learned that he's from a powerful clan called the Fuugazakis. Orochimaru at first wasn't even bothered about his clan until he started researching.

Now knowing the powers of his clan what will Orochimaru do? Will he rebuild it and bring Konoha to glory or will Orochimaru use the power for his own good?

It was another terrible day of battle in the great ninja war. Bodies were everywhere, blood was splattered all over trees and rocks. Three shinobi were jumping through the trees at high speeds.

"How much longer until this war is over with? I'm tired of seeing the dead. The poor kids no food no family left they'll all end up dead." One of the shinobi said. He had white long spiky hair that went down to the middle of his back where he had it tied in a pony tail.

"I know how you must feel Jiraiya but we can't do anything about it. We must go back and report to Sarutobi Sensei immediately." The female of the three said. She had long blonde hair tied in two twin tails that went down her back. She had beautiful brown eyes that her partners and best friends just loved to look at. Well that was one thing one of the three loved to look at.

"Would you to please spare your sympathy for another time. We're in a war you two and are still in the others nation its a long way from here to the leaf village. Keep your heads on and your guard up." Said the last member of the three. He was pale all over and had long black hair that stopped in the middle of his back. There really wasn't anything out of the ordinary for this shinobi except for his piercing golden eyes that had a slit as the iris. He also had purple eyeliner from his eyebrows running down to the side of his nose on both sides of his face. His team mates asked him one day why it was like that he simply said he was born this way. And left it at that. They didn't ask anymore questions about it. But the snake like ninja Orochimaru still wonders why himself.

"Look Orochimaru teme you might be heartless but we aren't." Said Jiraiya with a stern glare at his rival/best friend. No matter what Jiraiya did to catch up with the snake boy he was always to far to reach his level. But that just fueled Jiraiya even more to be better.

"You should have learned by now you baka that the ninja world is a cruel place. This is third Jiraiya THIRD great ninja war. We can't do nothing to stop any of this. Need I remind you that Tsunade-Hime has lost her brother and lover through this war. If you won't be strong for yourself then at least be strong for her. If not her then be strong for your student as well Minato." Orochimaru said with a cold glare toward Jiraiya.

"You're right teme." Jiraiya said with a down casted face. It was then that Orochimaru noticed that this war was giving both of his team mates a hard time. Jiraiya never agreed with him on anything unless Tsunade scolded Jiraiya and beat the facts into his head. For him to just agree was like saying that Jiraiya has giving up on things in his life.

With a sigh Orochimaru stopped and sat down on a branch. "We can rest up here for a while we've been running since morning." Orochimaru said as he laid down and just looked towards the clouds. The others sat down as well. " 10 minutes is the least we have to rest up." He informed the others as they nodded and laid down as well drifting off to sleep.

_**Unknown Location**_

An old man in a cast was sitting in a dark room surrounded by 40 masked ninja by the looks of there clothes they were leaf ninjas. They were the anub of the leaf ninja.

"So what has the test said of the boy?" The bandaged elderly man asked. He was bandaged because he was just attacked by three rain ninja one had the Rinnegan and the other two didn't interest him at all as he and Hanzo were able to kill one the three. He thought that killing the one that was in charge would cause them to stand down. But he was proved wrong as the red haired one killed all of there ninja and wounded Danzo in the process. 'That damned boy was a Uzamaki I'm sure of it. I hope and pray he dies in this war and that another Uzamaki is never born.' Danzo thought as he seethed as the pain in his wounds increased.

" The results have said that the one with the Rinnegan was in fact a Uzamaki like you assumed Lord Danzo." The medic nin said to Danzo as she handed him the papers. As he looked at the papers and read about the Rinnegan wielder he seethed more reading the relatives he was associated with. 'Kushina Uzamaki is this boys brother huh. These damn Uzamaki are so unpredictable.' Danzo wasn't anymore happy then he already was. ' If that Minato has an offspring with that Uzamaki women then that child can have the Rinnegan. I could dispose of him or her now but they're too good for my ninja. But when she does have the offspring that seal in her will weaken and I can take my chance then.' Danzo said in thought with a smirk all he had to do was wait for that moment to happen. He had no problems in waiting.

" And what about Hiruzen. What does the results say about that weird boy on his team?" Danzo asked with interest. He knew from the moment he saw the snake like boy that something was special about him he just didn't know what.

"The boy is indeed special Lord Danzo." The medic nin said as she gave the papers to Danzo. As Danzo read the papers his eyes widen. 'Hiruzen has had a dojutsu wielder in his team this entire time and hasn't said a thing?' Danzo seethed at that thought. 'How could you run a village when you keep so many secrets that valuable from the council. Or is it that he hasn't noticed and doesn't know anything about it. Yes that must be it.' Danzo thought as he gave the papers back to the medic nin.

" I want all of you to search for that boy Orochimaru make sure he leaves the Hidden Rain village alive. That is this boys birthplace and where his clan is if he finds out that we are the cause for him being separated from his clansmen it would spell disaster for the Hidden Leaf village that boy has information of our village and shinobi we can't let that information leak into enemy hands." Danzo said in a serious tone as he acted as the nickname many people call him which is an old war hawk. "Get moving NOW" Danzo order flaring his KI.

"Sir!" All 40 anub shouted as they vanished and scattered to find the snake sannin Orochimaru.

"I will get that power from that boy one way or another and those blasted Uchiha.

_**In the Forest With the Three Sannin**_

Orochimaru was sleeping when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. When he looked around he noticed that his other team mates felt it as well. They nodded to each other an jumped down just in time to dodge a barrage of kuni and explosive tags.

"Why does it seem like we're always the most wanted ones when we're out of the village. There are literally a billion people and they come after us the most." Jiraiya said with a mock expression of hurt.

"Would you stop playing around ero baka we are under attack." Tsunade scolded.

"Hey I'm not a pervert I'm a super pervert." Jiraiya said with a thumbs up towards Tsunade.

"How does that make it any better? And you're still a baka."Tsunade said as she pumbled Jiraiya into the forest floor. The attackers were just watching the scene in front of them with amusement. How are these two part of the Legendary Sannin if they are so childish?

Up above still on the tree branch was Orochimaru who had facepalmed himself at his team mates childish behavior. "How did I get stuck with an idiot like him?" Orochimaru said with a sigh as he was trying to find an answer.

"Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha." A soft giggling sound awoke Orochimaru from his thoughts as he turned to the source of laughter. It was a women around his age with short brown hair cut really short but some hanged in front of her face. She had polished pink tented lips and fair skin that was almost like his own except it was darker. As Orochimaru kept staring at the female women he started to feel funny and he didn't notice his two team mates come back and were trying to awake him from his gaze on the girl.

" Hey teme you there answer. Hellooooo earth to snake teme." Jiraiya said waving his hand in front of Orchimaru and shaking him. "I don't get it Tsunade-Hime he usually be at my throat right now what gives?" Jiraiya asked in confusion. Why was his best friend acting so weird?

"You baka isnt it obvious?" Tsunade yelled at Jiraiya as she pointed at the girl across from them that Orochimaru was staring at.

"Oh I get it." Jiraiya said as he smiled and put a hand on Orochimaru's shoulder. Tsunade felt happy that Jiraiya wasn't a total idiot. "Poor buddy she has you in a genjutsu the witch I can only imagine the pain she is inflecting you in your mind don't worry buddy I'll get you out of this." Jiraiya said with a serious face as he took out a kuni. Tsunade's smilling face went to an annoyed one as she took the kuni out of Jiraiya's hand and through it away. "Tsunade not you too oh that tares it." Jiraiya said as he was about to lunge at the girl until Tsunade smack him on the head knocking down to the forest floor again.

"You baka it isn't a genjutsu its something that you never felt considering you chase so many skirts. Its called love you baka!" Tsunade yelled from the branch as Jiraiya fell head first into the ground.

"Is he going to be ok?" The rain women asked. She was staring at Orochimaru the entire time and didn't notice what was going on until she heard the yelling of some guy flying off the tree and the women in front of her saying something about love. 'Is it love that I feel for him?' She questioned herself as she felt funny in her stomach. Then she remembered that they were in war. She took out her kuni and was ready. "Don't think just because he's on your team I won't attack we are in war." She said as she gave Tsunade a icy cold glare before looking at Orochimaru who was looking between the both of them with worry and confusion on his face. She could tell that the handsome pale boy was trying to figure a way out of this without causing any blood. As she stared more at him her eyes opened wide in shock this didn't go unnoticed by the two Sannin.

"Y-your eyes." The rain women said in disbelief. She continued to look at Orochimaru who was staring at her again but this time with confusion.

"What about my eyes?" Orochimaru asked as he stood and stared down the women with a glare. He doesn't take kindly to people who make fun of his eyes. Orochimaru felt a pang at his heart when she even committed on his eyes. He didn't know why but he felt fear in thinking she would make fun of him or be scared or think he's something like a pedophile or a homo. He has had those problems in the past.

"Don't glare at me... Orochimaru was it?" The girl said/asked. The pale boy nodded and she nodded in a gesture that said follow me. Orochimaru was tempted to go at first but he remembered that this was war. And he couldn't give in to the emotion he was feeling no matter how new it was to him.

The women saw him hesitate and she sighed and shook her head. 'This war is so unfair.' She said to herself as she tried to think of another way to get the pale boy to follow her so she could talk to him in private. 'But how?' She thought. Looking around she saw that her entire squad was still around her. She looked down and saw that the third member of Orochimaru's team was coming up the tall tree. Then a brilliant plan came to her mind as she turned and faced Orochimaru again and winked.

Orochimaru was surprised by the action she just did as was Tsunde but what happened next shocked both of the two Sannin.

**Cliff hanger. I know shocking right? Well R&R and tell me what you think might happen next. Oh and I forgot to say the disclaimers So I'll just do them at the bottom for now on. Soooooooo.**

**I do not own Naruto or any the characters nor any of there moves if I did I would be rich. I do however own the Ocs in this story and would appreciate it if you support there place in my stories.**

**' Is thinking.**

**" Is speaking **

**Bold is Demon/Summoning**

**And that's about it. I hope you stick with the story and remeber to R&R. Peace out JRZ-Kun out.**


	2. Feelings and A battle in the forest

**This is the second chapter of 'Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf' Hope you all enjoy.**  
**But first the disclaimers. Orochimaru if you will please."**  
"JRZ-Kun does not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show if he did I would be a god. Kukuku please enjoy the show."

**Last time on Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf**  
The rain women turned backed around and winked at Orochimaru. Both were stunned to see this display but what happened next shocked the two Sannin.

**Now**

'Here I go.' The rain women said to herself. She looked one last time at the handsome pale before she dashed off towards her comrades up above higher in the trees. The two Sannin were confused. What just happened was on the look of Tsunade's face. While Orochimaru just stared off to where the beautiful women leap to. 'Was she giving us some sort of clue or am I missing something. That wink of hers it must have meant something.' Orochimaru who was named a genius in Konoha was confused he couldn't understand any of this at all.

"Ugh Shika is right for once." Orochimaru said as he rubbed his temples trying to ease the pain of the headache that was starting to come.

"Right about what?" Tsunade said with a vein sticking out her forehead. She has had it with guys saying these things. If she guessed right she will beat the living hell out of her team mate. If not then she would be happy.

"Women are troublesome. I'm a genius Tsunade a genius in Konoha and I can't tell what it is that women wants from me... Maybe I should ask Jiraiya." Orochimaru said with a sigh. He turned around only to get punched square in the face and off into the forest floor.

"Why the hell do you men always complain about us being hard to figure out. Maybe you guys just aren't that smart huh ever think of that? You call yourself a genius yet you were going to ask Jiraiya for advice. JIRAIYA! He's the biggest pervert there is." Tsunade yelled in anger as her chakra flared with each step she took down the tree. Orochimaru had gained stable balance when she finally made it to the bottom but was introduced to another fist. Orochimaru went flying right into Jiraiya knocking both unconscious

**Up above the Trees**

The rain women had made it to the rest of her comrades. She looked around and closed her eyes. 'I need to know if he is the one if he really is one of the survivors. I'm sorry you guys but this is something I must do for my sake at least.' And with that thought in mind the rain women took out her katana and opened her eyes. When she opened them her eyes were purple and had a slit for the iris just like Orochimaurs. She also had purple eyeliner in the exact same way Orochimaru has his. The ninja saw her and wondered what she was doing.

" Hey Sasuki what are you doing? Are you preparing to kill those leaf scum down below us-ACK!" The rain ninja didn't even get to finish his sentence before the now named rain women Sasuki slit the man's throat with her kuni. The men were in shock as there leader just killed one of there own. Why would she do something like this? Before anyone had time to do anything Sasuki threw her sword at another rain ninja. It pierced through his throat and the man gurgled on his own blood before dying. " Why the hell are you killing us we're comrades" One of the men said as he took out his kuni ready to fight.

Sasuki's eyes pulsed and she clutched her eyes. "Nrgh... this isn't good I have used it to much today before meeting Orochimaru. The Fuuzagan won't be able to last much longer. I'll lose my chakra quicker if it goes away. Damn that Orochimaru how does he keep his up all the time. He didn't seem winded at all. Not even when we first got here." Sasuki said as she ducked fist from a rain ninja and countered with a spin behind the man's back before she drove her kuni into the man's neck instantly killing him. "Is that the best you guys have come on its one on five now you have to do better." Sasuki taunted. Just as she hoped the men were angered and blindly rushed at Sasuki in fits of rage.

'That's it suckers come to mommy.' Sasuki said as she deactivated her Fuuzagan. 'Thank you Orochi-kun for the tip.' Sasuki said in thought as she remembered what Orochimaru said before drifting off to sleep.

**Flash back No Jutsu**

Sasuki and her men were sitting in the branches high in the sky resting from fighting off a bunch of leaf anub. They had simply came and saw how Sasuki's eyes were. They fought an endless battle until finally an anub had striked her across the cheek. With that accomplished the others swarmed in on her and knocked her out. When she awakened she was pissed when she found that her entire squad was demolished and she was the only survivor.

She walked all over the forest and found nothing her Fuuzagan was still activated and she couldn't find a trace of chakra anywhere. " Damn those leaf nin. They'll pay for killing my brothers and sisters." Truth be told only two of the whole squad was related to the women and they were her brother and sister. She staggered over to the dead bodies of her siblings and hugged them close as she wept for there deaths.

While she mourning her lost siblings a black haired boy saw her. He saw the enemy and was prepared to strike but when he got over to Sasuki he found that he didn't have the heart to do it.

"Hey Obito what the hell are you doing?" Said young boy as he stood next to the boy named Obito. He had white hair that stuck up funny and a sword in his hand. This boy was none other than Kakashi Hataki. Son of the late White Fang. "I asked you a question Obito what the hell are you doing? She is the enemy you should have killed her." Kakashi said in a serious tone as he charged up his chidori. "I'll show you how it's done like usual." Kakashi said with a glare.

During there conversation Sasuki was still crying over her siblings but when she heard the chirping noise her eyes widened. "Oh no I let my guard down. I'm going to die." She looked down at her dead siblings again. 'I'm sorry brother sister. I couldn't avenge you.' Sasuki thought as she cried harder awaiting her death.

"Kakashi she's helpless and low on chakra she's lost her friends or siblings in this war right in front of her eyes. You going to kill her ? You're just a heartless monster you better be lucky Rin isn't here to see this." Obito said with a glare.

"Obito Uchiha we are shinobi of the hidden Leaf we are at war. You abandon this mission and you are scum." Kakashi said with a glare towards Obito.

"Yeah well those who kill without remorse are monsters!" Obito yelled at the top of his voice making Kakashi go wide eye.

Durning there conversation again. Sasuki was wondering why they just wouldn't kill her already. She couldn't avenge her brother and sister not now she was already defeated. That was until she heard.

"Obito Uchiha." That one word was enough for Sasuki to get her will back. It was an Uchiha who made her bleed and it was an Uchiha that probably killed her brother and sister. But as she found her will she started to think that she would just be killing someone for her own revenge. That was until she heard.

"We are shinobi of the Hidden Leaf." That brought her will up tremendously. Sasuki looked at her dead siblings one last time. 'Brother, sister watch me.' And with that thought Sasuki activated her Fuuzagan and turned around to face her victims of vengeance. "I Sasuki Fuugazaki will not die here. I will avenge my brother and sister here and now with my dying breath." And whith that Sasuki ran towards the two bickering boys. "You two should work on your team work." She said with aggressiveness as she grabbed both boys head and slammed them into each other. " There now that introductions are out of the way lets work on social skills shall we." Sasuki said with a smirk. She picked Obito up and kicked him right into a tree.

"Obito no. Damn you slut." Kakashi said with venom in his voice as he rushed at Sasuki. He charged another chidori and made a stride to implant in her chest but she dodged and grabbed his hand deactivation his chidori.

"Now now pup you skipped the first 10 lessons of socializing and broke 11 and 12. Hear." Sasuki said as she lifted Kakashi up and punched him in the gut. "Let me catch you up with the lessons." She said as she punched him in the gut again. " 1. You introduce yourself. My name is Sasuki Fuugazaki what's your's?" She asked with a sweat smile. Kakashi was still angry and decided to be a smart ass.

" My name is Kakashi says you're a bitch." And like any women would do in that situation Sasuki punched Kakashi repeatedly in the gut making him puke.

"Ah I'm sorry I couldn't hear you tell me your name over the sound of you vomiting all over the place if your so nervous to talk to a beautiful girl like me I understand." She said with a smirk.

"I'm Kakashi Hataki I fear no women." Kakashi said with venom in his voice. Sasuki just smiled

"Great that's step one...*punch* now let's do step two." Sasuki said as she was about to deliver another gut busting blow when Obito came and kicked Sasuki right between the legs. Sasuki just stood there for a second trying to come to terms to what just happened.

'This is the most angry I've ever been. That Uchiha boy just touch my clit with his toes. That... OOOOO I'm sooo looking forward to killing him.' Sasuki thought as she smashed Kakashi right into the ground leaving only his head visible. Sasuki then reached between her legs grabbed Obito's foot and swung him around.

" Rule 11!" She yelled in rage as she slammed Obito's head on top of Kakashi who was still in the ground. "Be nice to women and never call them out of there name." She said as she purposely looked at Kakahi as she said the sentence while slamming Obito on Kakashi's head.

" Hey he did that miss why am I getting punished." Obito asked confused. Sasuki decided one of two possibilities. Ether one. The Uchiha was an idiot. Or two. She smashed the Uchiha so hard that he's now brain dead. She decided with the first one seeing as he tried to kick her between the legs.

"AND RULE NUMBER 12. Sasuki yelled as her chakra flared. "NEVER! *smash* EVER! *smash* EVER! *smash* EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER! *smash smash smash smash smash* And I mean EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAH! TOUCH A LADY inappropriately! *smash*" Sasuki was livid and it seemed like nothing was going to stop her until her rage broke down and the taxing chakra her Fuuzagan had was taking its toll on her body.

'S-shit I I can't keep going. I have no more chakra I don't have the strength anymore to do any of this.' Sasuki said to herself. She just wanted to be able to avenge her brother and sister. Was that to much ask. 'Nrgggh' Sasuki grunted in pain as she grabbed her eye. 'M-my vision is getting blurry. I won't be able to see if I keep this up.' She looked around and then at Kakashi who was finding the strength to get out of the ground. ' I'll make Konoha pay and the Uchiha. They'll miss having there comrade and Kakashi will want revenge on me' She thought as Kakashi finally got out and started to charge the chidori for the third time.

"This will be my last move I have to hit her" Kakashi said to himself as he focused entirely on Sasuki. "Alright lady you had your fun now you die. Once I leave this spot your my only target. The chidori never misses a target that I have my sights on." Kakashi said with an icy glare towards Sasuki who just stuck her tounge out at the threat.

"Aw you have your sights on me I'm so pleased. But I know that you probably wouldn't be enough. I'm to much for you to handle." Sasuki said hoping to get Kakashi really angry. He was shaking with rage but still wouldn't move. 'This will make you move you little runt' "You know Hatakai I knew your father" And that struck a nerve in Kakashi.

"Shut up don't talk about my father." Kakashi said with venom in his voice. Oh how Sasuki loved to see the anger on the young boys face. The lightning just grew bigger in the boy's hand and she just smirked more. 'This next one outtha get him moving.' She said to her self as she turned halfway around.

"Your father was an outstanding ninja but in other places he just couldn't get the job done ya know what I mean?" Sasuki asked as she patted her big ass and jiggled it right there for Kakashi to see. "He wasn't very big couldn't satisfy me probably not anyone how you were born I will never know." She smirked as Kakashi was actually shaking with rage. He couldn't believe she was embarrassing him like this. The ball of lightning grew more and cackled louder causing Sasuki to wince.

'One more should do it' Sasuki said as she took Obito and knocked him out. Laid him down and turned around again. " Hey don't you turn your back towards me lady I wanna see your expression when I kill you!" Kakashi was livid his rage could break any minute now. And that is what Sasuki was hoping for. Sasuki bended over and grabbed the waist of her pants.

"Aww I thought I would give you a gift for surviving this long in the world. Take a good look gaki this is the nicest ass you'll ever see and probably the last one as well" Sasuki said as she pulled down her pants and mooned Kakashi.

Kakashi was at a lost for words and his rage broke. His eyes were blood red and he charged at the stupid perverted women. He was going to kill that slut for talking and degrading his father. And humiliating him in this fight.

'Got ya you stupid fool.' Sasuki said to herself as she pulled up her pants quicker then she pulled them down. And grabbed Obito. Kakashi was comming in to fast and went through the both of them.

'I- I oh know what have I done.' Kakashi stared wide eyed at the scene. A shocked expression on Obito and a shit eating grin on Sasuki's face. "Y-you stupid runt. Y- you were s- so angry y- you didn't think about anything but me." Sasuki said as she spat in Kakashi's face." Take that you trash. Those who abandon their mission are scum. B- b- but th- those who abandon and kill th- there friends are worst then scum. You are wort then scum." And with that Sasuki fell down laid out with blood gushing out her mouth.

"Ka-kakashi please save me." Obito pleaded in pain as he reached out for Kakashi. Kakashi looked towards Obito find out that Obito had tooken his Sharingan out and was bleeding in pain. "Take it Kakashi. Please I want to see your life unfold through this eye in the after life." Obito pleaded with his dying breath. Kakashi took the eye and put it in a jar he had. 'thank you Obito I won't let you down.' And with that Kakashi picked up Obito and run off towards the Hidden Leaf Village not knowing that Sasuki was alive and was healing.

Five hours later

" Thank Kami for the Fuuzagan or else I would be dead." Sasuki said as she looked down at the eye in the jar. " Good thing you guys showed up to. Thanks for giving me the eye by the way." Sasuki said to her new squad. As they rested a little longer A new source of chakra could be felt. It was enormous. 'Who could have that much its like my own when the Fuuzagan is activated. When they found the source they found the three Legendary Sannin taking a break on a tree. Her squad paled and were about to run but the look she gave made them sit like a bunch of dogs.

"10 minutes is the least we have." Orochimaru said to his team they nodded and went to sleep. Orochimaru looked up at Sasuki and mouthed '10 minutes.' And he went to bed as well.

**Flash back End No Jutsu**

**Man that was long. Hope you guys enjoyed the funny moments with Kakashi and Obito. Had to make Obito die. Kakashi has the Sharingan now and Sasuki has Obito's other Sharingan eye so I'll have a special part for Obito when he makes his come back later in the story because I don't think you guys would like seeing Obito die. Any way what is the secret message that Orochimaru gave Sasuki. Will Orochimaru confess his love to Sasuki will I ever get reviews from you guys. You'll find out next chapter on Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf.**

**R&R **

**Peace JRZ-Kun Out.**


	3. Turning A New Leaf

**We are back on another chapter of 'Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf'**  
**And today I have something real special planned for you guys. But first Sasuki is here with the disclaimers. Sasuki if you will. **

" JRZ-Kun does not own Naruto or any of his characters and or jutsu. He does however own me and I would appreciate it if you people give him support in his stories. Thank you and have a nice day."

**Last time on 'Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf'**

" Why the hell are you killing us we are your comrades." Asked a rain ninja before Sasuki stabbed him thought the head.'I'm sorry everyone but I have to see if he is one of us' Sasuki thought with a tear in her eye.

**Now**

'Thank you Orochi-kun for the tip.' Sasuki said as she deactivated her Fuuzagan and through a barrage of explosive kuni at her squad. The explosion blasted her off the branch as she fell to the ground. 'I don't have any chakra I can't move at all the blast paralyzed my legs and arms. Tsk that was a stupid thing for me to do. Oh well.' Sasuki thought as continued to crash through branch after branch after branch until she hit the forest floor hard. The impact caused a crater and a cloud of dust as the women tried to get the air back into her lungs. 'Yep diffidently a stupid choice.' She said to herself. She winced in pain as she clutched her sides. "What the hell is causing me so much pain?" She said as she started to tear up as she pulled whatever object was logged into her rib cage. "Aahh!" She yelled as she finally pulled it out. It was a piece of a branch that had thorns on it and was burned from the blast. As she stared at the branch she felt something warm ooze out her side and on her arm. She looked down and noticed it was blood.

"That's blood. My blood. T-that's alot of my blood." She said with a sigh. She took her sleeve and bit on it and tore the whole sleeve off. "That should do good." She said as she wrapped it around her rib cage. " I have to get out of here I thought that Orochi-kun would still be here but no." Sasuki said. She struggled to get up at first but made it up by grabbing a branch. ' I hope hes ok' Sasuki that as she continued on down the path towards the Hidden leaf village.

**With the Sannin **

The Sannin were having a tough time trying to fight off the invading Rain nin. On one side of the battle ground Tsunade was handling three chunni. The other side parallel Jiraiya was fighting off two Jounin. Orochimaru had his hands full with anub from 'Rain' village.

'These guys are so skilled kukuku its making me want to fight more' Orochimaru amused to himself. He dodged a right hook from one of the two anub. He countered by grabbing the anub's hand and reeling him in then Orochimaru knead him in the gut. The anub doubled over in pain distracting Orochimaru as the second anub came from behind and sliced Orochimaru on the neck. ' I- I let him get behind me' Orochimaru said in panic as he grabbed the kuni twisted around. He kicked the already downed anub away from him and he seethed as he felt the blood run from his neck down his spine.

The anub was getting nervous as he saw the irritated look on Orochimaru's face. He was even more terrified when he saw Orochimaru eyes change color. They went from golden yellow to green. "What the." He didn't finish his sentence because in a blink of an eye Orochimaru was behind him with a kuni sticking out of the anub's back.

'This power feels ... great simply amazing this chakra coursing through my veins. Its unreal I've never felt so powerful before I feel as if I could crush no annihilate an entire village by myself.' Orochimaru thought as he flexed his arm and pecks. Orochimaru didn't gain any muscle but he did gain a new pair of eyes. And with those eyes came great power. But there's a reason why Kami doesn't give people too much power. And Orochimaru the genius of Konoha was just a victim of the dangerous power. Because with great power comes even greater responsiblity.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had caught up with Orochimaru to see him talking and laughing like a maniac. "Hey teme you alright?" Jiraiya asked. He was sure that Orochimaru wasn't being himself or was he?

"Kukuku. This power is something I can use to strengthen our shinobi. Me being the genius I am. I can implant my cells into them and the Hidden Leaf could be unstoppable." Orochimaru said to himself as he chuckled madly. His team mates heard the thoughts of their deranged friend and looked at each other. They read each others mind and nodded.

"Orochimaru what you are thinking about is something you shouldn't do." Tsunade said. She was trying to see what was going through the mind of her friend. He just turned and glared at her which she didn't expect from him.

"What would you know?" He asked with venom in his voice. He glared at her causing her to step back. She gasped when she saw his eyes. 'That's not Orochimaru.' Tsunade said to herself. Then she stepped towards Orochimaru and glared hard.

"Who are you and what have you done with Orochimaru?" She asked in a demanding voice. Orochimaru was surprised by the question but then seethed at her words.

"What are you talking about Tsunade-hime that is Orochi teme." Jiraiya said. Although he did sound a little unconvinced when he said it was Orochimaru. 'She may be right this isn't the Orochimaru I know.' He thought to himself as he too glared at Orochimaru.

"Baka don't be such an idiot look at his eyes. Orochimaru has yellow eyes not green." Tsunade said to her friend as she glared harder at Orochimaru. "I'll ask one more time. Who the hell are you and what have you done with my friend Orochimaru?" She stepped forward taking out a kuni and channeling chakra to it.

'What the hell is this women talking about? My eyes aren't green are they?' Orochimaru asked himself. He couldn't see himself so he took off his headband and checked for himself if what his team mates were saying were true. 'What is this this can not be real' Orochimaru thought as he touched his own skin.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a girlish scream. "Sasuki-chan!" Orochiamru yelled in panic he stood and looked around. 'It came from that way I ... I can sense her chakra why is that?' Orochimaru said as he made a move to jump only to be kicked back down by Jiraiya.

"Your not going anywhere until you tell us where you hid our friend."Jiraiya said with venom in his voice. Orochimaru just paled as he looked at his friends. 'They really think I'm an imposter. But I can't prove them wrong.' Orochimaru said as he tried to think of a way out of this. Truth be told Orochimaru was right. He couldn't prove them wrong. He himself didn't know what has happened. So he can't explain anything to them.

They were interrupted by another girlish shriek. "Sasuki! Forget you two I have to save her!" Orochimaru yelled thrashing around under Jiraiya's foot. ' I have to get to her raaaaaagh.' Orochimaru was desperate now and angry. He couldn't find a way out. Jiraiya held him firmly under his foot and wouldn't let up. Suddenly Orochimaru's eyes pulsed and throbbed and he kept hearing her screams of pain. ' I WILL GET YOU!' Orochimaru chanted to himself as on instinct Orochimaru extended his neck and bit Jiraiya.

"AAAah son of uh *punch*" Orochimaru had punched Jiraiya square across the face. " I'm sorry baka but I have someone who needs me." And with that said Orochimaru springed up. He spinned on his feet and kicked Jiraiya with the heel of his foot. Jiraiya went flying into a tree unconscious. Orochimaru looked up and forked his tongue out and looked around. 'Shes close but I can sense of theres and theres a lot of blood... I'm coming Sasuki.' Orochimaru said to himself.

**Thirty minutes Later**

"Blasted all! Her scent ends here but where the hell is she?" Orochimru asked out loud. 'She has to be here.' He thought to himself. "Sasuki are you around here?" Orochimaru screamed as he continued to walk through the forest. It was filled with the scent of blood and he could see that some of the leaves were blood red and... "Scattered in a circle?" Orochimaru said intruded. He walked over and looked at the blood soaked leaves. "Hmmm." Orochimaru hummed as he examined the leaves. He forked his tongue out and his eyes narrowed. 'This is Sasuki's blood! I have to find her quickly.' He said as he jumped high into the trees and looked around. " There has to be some sorta fucking clue somewhere. Come on Sasuki help me out here." Orochimaru pleaded out loud he was getting really worried when suddenly his eyes pulsed and burned. "AAAAAAAAAAH! NRGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Orochimaru yelled as he scratched and clawed at his eyes. 'This what is this pain! Nrgh! I-I haven't done anything to get this pain. AAAAHHH!' Orochimaru stumbled back and fell back on to the forest floor. 'Sasuki... I'll save you.' Those were Orochimaru's last words before he passed out.

**Three hours Later**

"Why the fuck can't you Leaf nin just leave us Fuugazakis alone? You have the Uchiha you have the Byakugan. You have the damn Uzamaki whose dojutsu is the only one that can stand a match against ours. You have three legendary dojutsus but your so fucking persistent with ours!" Sasuki yelled. She was now staring down Danzo's Root Anub and two of the Legendary Sannin. She was still battered and bloody and had Obito's eye in her coat. The Anubs had found her when she stumbled upon a down Orochimaru.

"We're at war you stupid women so with that being said..." The Anub vanished and appeared behind her. " I will have to kill you." The Anub said as he held his kuni ballistic style and went for a stride to slice her neck. Sasuki felt it coming and couldn't do anything she still had Orochimaru in her hands and she couldn't find a way out of this without even given up her life or giving up Orochimaru.

'For give me Orochi I couldn't tell you.' Sasuki as she awaited her death with a tear in her eye. Suddenly a hand spranged up and caught the kuni by the point. The kuni dugged deep into the hand and straight through. The Anub smirked. 'Danzo-sama will be pleased if we kill both.' He said to himself. His smirk dropped into a frown when the kuni stopped and then started to melt. " Orochimaru as a higher ranked shinobi of the hidden leaf. As an Anub I order you to stand down and let us handle the enemy target of this war." The Anub said as he looked down at Orochimaru. He smirked again.

"**You. I won't let you hurt the one I love. And why is she a target I want confessions now!" **Orochimaru said. But he sounded more different. Orochimaru sounded like he was blood thirsty. Crazed. Deranged. Simply put he wanted to go on a killing spree. The Anub smirked more.' He'll know the truth and he'll hate us for it. Then we can kill him and get rid of another Fuugazaki.

"This women here Orochimaru and you two over there." He said as he pointed at Sasuki and the other two sannin. " This woman is the reason the war is happening. You see she's from a powerful clan called the Fuugazaki. The Fuugazaki are blood thirsty warriors. Many don't see them as shinobi. There terrible monsters who the leaf can't stand but they also love in a way." He said with a dark chuckle. He looked towards the sky and back to the group who were listening.

" **Why would the leaf hate her she hasn't done anything its her ancestors not her you fool."** Orochimaru's blood lust was running high. His rage could break any minute. The Anub grinned wide. "Because Orochimaru. The Fuugazakis were responsible for the Senju and Uchiha rivalry. The Fuugazakis have a dojutsu called the Fuuzagan. Its said to be better than the Byakugan. Its predictability is a little faster than the Sharingan. The only dojutsu know in existence to counter it and beat the Fuuzagan is the Rinnegan." That shocked the entire group. Sasuki however, just lounged at the Anub and sliced his neck wide open with a clean-cut. With ... her ... claws...?

" Sasuki why would you?" Orochimaru stopped as he looked at her again. He saw the claws. Then looked up and saw her slitted eyes. Then he looked down and saw what looked to be... " A tail?" Orochimaru said amused. "When did you get a tail?" Orochimaru's voice had turned back to normal now that Sasuki was out of harms way.

"**You baka its in you too. But you must be a Branch member. If you were full-blooded like I am then you would be like me when your nature chakra gathers too much and you enter Fuuza mode." Sasuki said as she walked towards the group of Leaf nin. "You Orochi-kun is a lost member of the Fuugazaki clan. You were taken when you were a baby from our clan. Our home villages took and divided us all up. Right now It's just me and you I suppose. The main Branch is in the Rain village but the people there have killed them all so if the Leaf gets there they couldn't have any of us. I actually left without telling anybody. I paid for it though. Your Leaf nin killed my brother and sister. Your Uchiha are far better than us Fuugazakis. So u being better is a lie we are evenly matched**

Orochimaru was quiet. He just found out that he belongs to clan that means something and is feared in the ninja world. But he was then consumed with burning hate. 'The damn leaf separated me from my family my clan. But I can't be too mad. I don't know anything of my clan so I can't be acting smug like im royal. But I'm stilled pissed off.' Orochiamru said in thought.

"Hey teme you're not buying any of this are you? You know it's all a loud of crap." Jiraiya said. He walked over to Tsunade. " Hey can you tell me what he's thinking?" He asked her. "I think he's about to lose it Jiraiya be on your guard. He might be an enemy now." Tsunade said as she looked at Orochimaru questionably.

"Oh how right you are Tsunade. Kuku**KU. I'm going to turn a new leaf now. And my old leaf will burn. My new leaf will grow and it will burn as well. But that fire will BURN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE! I WILL GET THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE AND THE HIDDEN RAIN VILLAGE FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE! SO now I'm no longer a shinobi of the hidden Leaf"** With that said Orochiamru took off his Leaf headband. He took a kuni and carved a line through the leaf symbol. "**But don't get so worked up you two. Kukuku. You will see me again."** And just like that Orochimaru vanished, along with Sasuki.

As the two Sannin and the rest of the Anub just stood there wondering what just happened, they were spooked by the evil cackling of their former teammate Orochimaru. " You will see me very soon KUKUKU."

**And scene. That was beautiful. Amazing. That wraps up the first arc of my story. This arc was actually the title of the story Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf. I had to make Orochimaru be evil and leave. You guys wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't. Anyway. This arc is done the next arc will be a time skip. It will be really really close to the end of the war. And it will focus on Konan, Nagato, and Orochimaru and Sasuki. Mostly Konan and Nagato. Anyway Read the story and please tell me how you like it. Many of you are reading the first chapter and don't bother with the second. At least give me reviews so I can have a happy feeling when I write these chapters instead of a nervous feeling. With that said JRZ-Kun out.**


	4. AN Read IMPORTANT

**A Raging Storm!**

**I'm back and ladies and gentlemen it is time for the second arc which is going to be a lot more fun. I promise a lot more laughs. Some cooler fighting scenes. Jutsu. And yes I know some of you probably tuned out away from my story because of Obito. Well he makes a big part of this Arc. So get ready. I also want to say that in this Arc my other story I mentioned in the first Arc will be starting to come in so I might start doing two stories as I write Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf. In this Arc the war is almost over it's really close to the end ladies and gentlemen. So what better way then to go with a few surprises, shocks, and cliffhangers. Because sadly this may be the last Arc as well. If you don't won't me to end the story then tell everyone you know about this Story and make sure to keep the views coming and Fav my story as well. Fav me as an Author. Because I do like this story I like writing it I love how it goes so far. I have a forum and you guess can join. Talk to me tell me how you think the story is going. But make sure You FAV me OK. I feel like you all out there don't like my story. Chapter 1 seems to get the most views but then the other chapters are just unread. I have 23 views for chapter 1 not one review but all the other chapters are 4 or 5 views total. If you don't like the story guess then you should have told me. Any way Next chapter which will be Arc 2 and probably last if I don't get support from you guys will be out today 8/9/14 or around the morning tomorrow. 8/10/14. Until then. Just give me support. You can Flame me I don't care. At least you reviewed my story. JRZ-KUN OUT.**


	5. RAGING STORM

**Ladies and fellows. I'm back and am Proud to announce that the first chapter of my second story which related to Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf is in progress. So if you were thinking I was finished with writing in my last post then you are mistaken. I will finish both stories and there will be lots more to come for you people out there who appreciate my work of art. I will also be posting links of all the important characters to give you all a better view of what they look like. If you want to know more about my other project please visit my profile page and check everyday and week to keep up to date for when's the next chapter. Like I mentioned several times before. My second story will be linked to Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf. You will have to read both to understand the plot that is happening. Also you won't get the plot if you don't finish reading Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf. **

**With that being said lets start the new Arc for Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf. **

**Raging Storm**

It has been 6 years since war started and now it seems that it is closing to an end. The leaf have lost many elite shinobi. They have lost some of their best fighters. But two groups have lost someone who they hold deep within their hearts. These two squads were the squads of the Minato Namazaki and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Minato right now was watching over his last two students Kakashi Hataka and Rin.  
"Kakashi keeping your cool was always the first thing we went over when we were in team training. You let her get to you and worst you let pride get in the way of your vision." Minato scolded Kakashi. He couldn't believe that his student was so easily tricked like that. " What if that was Rin Kakashi. You would have killed her to." Minato said now standing directly over the small boy.

" I have nothing to say sensei except that..." Kakashi stopped talking and closed his eyes. Tears fell down his eyes as he replayed the image over and over. ' I couldn't stop even if I tried. I made that jutsu for killing by itself.' Kakashi wept for over 10 minutes while Rin and Minato just stared.

"Oh come on Kakashi sensei was just trying to make sure you don't do it again and to be better controlled of your emotions." Rin said softly. She walked over to Kakashi and put a hand on his shoulder. Then whispered to Kakashi. "Besides... with Obito gone me and you can date publicly with out him bothering us. Don't you think that's swell." Rin then pecked him on the cheek and helped Kakashi up.

"I will protect you Rin... This I swear." Kakashi's right eye started to bleed. "Nrgh. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi creamed in agony and held his eye in pain.

"Kakashi whats wrong?" Rin asked worried for her boyfriend. She looked around as Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Minato came running to see what happened.

"What happened Rin?" Minato asked as he looked between both of his students.

" I don't know. He just started yelling and grabbed his eye. It started bleeding though so I don't know." Rin quickly explained as she looked at Tsunade. Hey you're a medic right help him." Rin stood up grabbed Tsunades wrist and dragged her over to Kakashi.

"Blood The blood." Tsunade said sounding frightened.

"I don't give a rats ass about the blood or your fear of it. We're in war woman grow up you're a ninja. I will personally break you out of your trance state of fear of blood by making you fear me now get to healing!" Rin yelled. Then when it looked like Tsunade wasn't going to move got angry.

*SLAP*

"Get a fucking move on you blonde ass bitch!" Rin yelled shocking everyone present. Tsunade stopped shaking and had an angry expression on her face.

POW!

Rin was knocked out against a tree.

"That was uncalled for Tsunade." MInato said with a glare. But he stopped when he saw the blondes glare. "On second thought you just do you." He said before he jumped high on a branch. 'No way I'm getting hit. I have Kushina to worry about enough I don't need her on my case as well. But something tells me the way Kakashi and Rin are they have something planned that's special.' Minato looked over at the 13-year-old girl. He watched as she breathe while unconscious. 'Her belly its partially round like she's... "Oh MY KAMI!" Minato shouted scaring everybody.

"What is it now you goof." Tsunade said as she just finished scanning Kakashi. "Your student is about to go blind if we don't find him an eye to go into his socket."Tsunade pointed towards Kakashi's ninja bag. "Does he have Obito's eye in there?" She asked. Minato couldn't speak. He was just staring between Rin then Kakashi, then Rin, then Kakashi then He just stared at Tsunade with a 'How the fuck did you not notice that?' expression on his face.

"What?" Tsunade said. Confirming to Minato that he was the only one to notice it.  
"You just punched a pregnant teen into a tree.. MY student Rin is pregnant!"Minato shouted. He pointed to Rin and made a circle in the air indicating that he was right.

"Well which of your students is it Minato huh? You did make sure to keep tabs on all three and not just the important one? Right?" Tsunade asked with a critical eye towards Minato.

"Well funny you should mention that." Minato said while rubbing the back of his in embarrassment. "I did give every one of my students the same attention but I gave Obito more training than them and taught him some pretty cool and useful jutsu. Which makes me wonder how the hell he die in the first place with all the things I've teached him." Minato said with a thoughtful expression on his face. Oh how right Minato was.

"I've heard many things from this war and Sarutobi-sensai. Jiraiya's students were attacked in this war and we received word that they were killed. But me and Jiraiya heard it from Danzo's Root Anub so they could be just lying to cover up something they probably failed at." Tsunade said. Then she sighed and turned towards Jiraiya. He was leaning against a tree. He tried to hide it but Tsunade could see he was crying. 'He must of loved those kids as if they were his own.' Tsunade said to herself. She looked out into the forest. Then back up into the air. She closed her eyes sighed.

"What is it Tsunade?" Minato asked concerned. He watched her facial expressions. Sad to angry then back to sad and a thoughtful pose.

"Jiraiya."Tsunade called her teammates name and waved him over. Jiraiya walked over and looked at her with pain fueled eyes. His mask was coming off and he couldn't hide the pain anymore.

"Jiraiya... Go." Tsunade simply said and pointed towards the Rain village. Jiraiya was stunned. To leave would be betraying the Hidden Leaf he couldn't do that. "Tsunade I can't leave I'll be marked as a traitor to the Hidden Leaf. And besides go where?" Jiraiya asked her. He couldn't believe she would even consider him going rouge. Besides the best Hot springs are in Konoha. Why would he want to leave all of that?

"Don't play dumb Jiraiya." Tsunade said as she stared Jiraiya down. Making the pervert sweat. "You miss those kids Jiraiya. You think of them as one of your own. You have them deep in heart. And you know your heart is telling you right now that what Donzo and his men said is a lie. I believe they are still alive. And that there's nothing that could harm them because they were trained by you. Go to them. Train them more hell live with them. That's your family Jiraiya. Me and Minato can tell by the look on your face that you think of them as family." Tsunade said to Jiraiya. She then went to Kakashi's backpack. She took out one of Obito's eyes and went to work on Kakashi.

While Tsunade was working on Kakashi. Minato was having his own speech with Jiraiya. "You want me to what?" Jiraiya asked in surprise. He couldn't believe what his student was asking him to do.  
"I want you to use your spy network and find information. As much as you can about the Uzamakis and any survivors. Me and Kushina are planning on having a kid as soon as this war is over. We don't want him or her to grow up without any knowledge of his ancestors or any knowledge about his clan. Kushina was too young to know much about it so she can't really tell much." Minato explained to Jiraiya.

"I buy it Minato ok I see your point but... What is your other goal. I can tell you want more. Better make it quick because I don't want to keep my students waiting." Jiraiya said to Minato. Surprising his student.

"Yes well it's just that with Rin going to have a baby and Kakashi is probably going to be an Anub in a couple of years probably do to what happened to Obito. Danzo is going to be making plans. A Uchiha in Danzo's Anub force is a spy for me. He was found out but killed." Minato said with a sad look.  
"What is it Minato get to the point." Jiraiya said losing his patients.  
"Danzo fears the Uzamaki. He fears them. That's why he and Hanzo went after your students. He either wants the Rinnegan or he wants to stop it from showing more. When I do have a child with Kushina... He will most likely come after my child as soon as a opportunity is open for him to strike. I can't take that chance. Also... the Uchiha have been getting busy with making off springs. Which is weird. There are so many. But its probably because we're in war and they don't want to die out in numbers. But somethings wrong... It just feels like the Uchiha are planning something. But what I don't know but I have guess it's against the villages." Minato said as he sighed and looked off into the sky. "I'm planning on running for Hokage as soon as this war ends. I can protect the village and my child. Watch over Danzo and make sure the Uchihas don't try anything against the village. But in order for me to do that I need you to find information on any Uzamaki survivors. I won't be at the compound all the time and Kushina will need help around the house not to mention protection in case Danzo does try to do something while I'm away in the office." Minato said with a stern glare towards Konoha. Jiraiya simply nodded his head.  
"I'll see what I can do Minato. I'll do the best I can. Go make me proud become Hokage." And with that said Jiraiya started walking away.

**AND CUT THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE START OF THE SECOND ARC AND YES I'M SORRY/PROUD TO SAY THAT THIS ARC WILL ALSO BE THE LAST FOR THIS STORY 'TURNING LEAF OR BURNING LEAF'. I WILL START MAKING THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER OF CHILDREN OF DESTINY THIS WEEK WHICH IS THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. AGAIN GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE TO KEEP UP TO DATE ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN OR WHAT HAS ALREADY HAPPEN. READ AND RESPOND TO THIS STORY. TELL ME HOW YOU'VE LIKED THE STORY GUYS BECAUSE IT'S NEARING ITS END. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A TIME SKIP TO THE EXACT END AND NEAR THE NINE TAILS ATTACK. SOOOO YOU GUYS WILL SEE A CERTAIN CHARACTER RETURN. **  
**WELL WITH THAT SAID PLEASE STAY WITH THE STORY A LITTLE LONGER JRZEY-KUN OUT.**


	6. Children of Destiny

**Guys this is it after this I will have started the Sequel to 'Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf'. Called Children of Destiny. So get ready for me to make these last 2 or 3 chapters long and epic. So remember. Children of Destiny will have its first premier tomorrow but I have it a little over 100 views so. I will give you readers a reward and give you a glimpse of My Second Story Children of Destiny in the LAST chapter of Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf.**

**Now let's get Started.**

It had been 6 years and the war has been over for 3 years. The village hidden in the leafs was standing and so was the rain village. It turns out that after both villages biggest concern in the war had left their own homes. There villages. That the two villages just stopped fighting. They both considered both Uzamaki and Fuugazaki were both wiped out. Oh how wrong they both were.

**In The Hidden Leaf Village**

"Ah. Today is such a great day." Said a tall man. He had blonde spiky hair and blues eyes that could make any girl's heart flutter. He was wearing the standard Joinni vest.  
"You can't stop shaking in excitement can you Minato-kun? Asked a red-haired women walking next to the Joinni. "Try to save that energy for this month. The month is almost over and Naruto will be born soon." The red-haired women said as she rubbed her bloated belly.

"I know Kushina but I can't help but be excited. I'm going against people who are named prodigies with inside their clans." Minato said. He was so excited that he started to skip towards the exam arena and with each step there was a yellow spark almost like lighting. But it was gone in a flash.

*Sigh* Kushina sighed and looked up towards the rooftops. She saw four pair of Sharingan eyes. "He's eager huh?" Asked a female voice. She had raven colored hair and had her red sharingan eyes staring at Minato as he skipped faster towards the arena.

Kushina just sighed again and nodded her head. She shook her head at her husbands antics. "He's such a foolish man how did I let myself be at his level. He's my rival and I don't know how that happened." Said a tall tan man near the Uchiha women. He was tall tan and his hair wasn't as dark as hers and he had his hair cut short. His Sharingan eyes glared where ever he looked. His facial expression was hard to tell. He didn't show any at all.

"I don't know Fugaku. Maybe you have just loosened up on your skills." Kushina said with a giggle. Mikoto giggled as well. Fugaku sighed and looked at Minato. His Sharingan swirled and his angered expression went away. Fugaku sighed and then just vanished in flames. He appeared in front of Minato who had just bumped into someone that will change the Leaf village for ever.

"You idiot would you watch where you are going. You were so excited that you started flash skipping. Really Minato how did you become my rival?" Fugaku said with a sigh. The guy Minato bumped into just stood there smiling the entire time. He was tall and pale. He had long silk black hair. He had it in a pony tail but it was still long. His most noticable features were his eyes. They were golden with slits and he had purple marks above his eyes that made him look like he was wearing eyeliner. Next to this man stood a women who was a little pale but not as much as the man next to her. She had black long flowing hair. Her eyes were purple like the mans eyes she had slits. She had purple like eyeliner as well. She had a plump belly as well.

There was two other next to the two adults. A young boy who had black hair like his father and pale skin like his father but his eyes were his mothers. He wore a black coat with fur all around it. He gave glamorous a new meaning but a hottie is what most girls would call him.

Next to the boy was a young girl who seemed to be just a few years younger. She had her fathers skin tone but something was different about her eyes they weren't like neither of her parents. She had black hair as well that flowed down her back like her father. But her personality is like her mother. She wears a similar version of the boy's jacket it's just small so it shows her midriff and its red.

Minato finally got a good look at the four people and he knew he saw two of them before. 'Actually I've seen three of them... the little girl is new though.' Minato said. He squinted his eyes and traced signs in the air with his hands. The four mystery ninja were confused. The tall pale man looked around and observed. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that the other ninja watching including Fugaku, Mikoto, Kushina, and 'Kakashi and Rin had a... a kid... oh shit They are not going to be happy with Sasuki.' The mystery ninja said.

Fugaku looked right at the mystery ninja and his eyes hardened ad he glared. "Orochimaru Fugazaki. Former Hidden Leaf Ninja." Fugaku had gotten everyone's attention when he announced who the ninja was. Kakashi was about to attack but Rin put a hand on his shoulder and motioned toward the two children standing next to Orochimaru.

"He has children Kakashi... and look the boy looks Tobi's age." Rin said as she pointed towards the glamor boy.

"Kaa-chan Tous-chan. Is that boy you know gay?" Tobi asked as he walked up between the two and pointed at Orochimaru's son. Said boy looked towards Tobi. Tobi looked back and the two had a stare off right there.

*Clank* *Clank*

Everyone widened their eyes even the higher shinobi present. Orochimaru's son had vanished in a flash of red and appeared behind Tobi and was about to slice his neck but Tobi had completely read the boy like a book in a matter of seconds and countered by bringing out his kuni and blocking the boy's sword. The another boy with red swirling Sharingan eyes came and tried to strike, but the pale boy had used his other hand and blocked the sword with another sword of his own.

The young Uchiha just stood there emotionless and just stared at the pale boy. So did Tobi who had activated his bloodline as well increasing the force on his kuni.

"Itachi."  
"Tobi"  
"Mizuki"  
All boys said their name at ounce. Everyone watched in interest as to what the three boys would do.

"Sasuku." The mother whispered to her daughter. "Yes mom?" Sasuku asked. "Why don't you show off little as well huh." Her mother said as she pointed towards the three boys.  
"I would but theirs a girl here that I know nothing about... but I can sense her chakra... she has the Rinnegan mama." Sasuku said with a shiver. "Well she must be your cousin then. Well distant cousin." Her mother said. Sasuku just looked confused.  
"I thought we were the only Fuugazakis left mama." She asked with pout. "Why you lie?"

"Sweaty remember Nagato and Konan?" The women said with a sigh. Sasuku then remembered the two and shivered again. "Don't remind me. Next time they should lock a damn door." Sasuku said. Then she paled to her father's color as she saw a paper hand form in thin air and smack her across the face. Her mother chuckled.

"Aunt Konan said to never cuss when she's around." Her mother chuckled even more when Orochimaru paled and started to look around in a panic. So did... "Minato why are you oh never mind you probably screwed up some stupid way I'll probably hear about later from Kushina." She said as she nodded towards said pregnant women. Then she made a hand sign and Kushina and Mikoto tensed and started being nervous. And were mouthing words that only Rin, Fugaku, and Minato knew.

Kakashi saw the hand sign and thought it was an attack and sprang to action but when he got to her he was blown back and hit the ground hard.  
"What the hell?" Kakashi said looking in terror. He was just repelled by nothing.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi Jrzey- kun likes to play games in my stomach. He just kicked again which is what blew you away." Sasuki said with a smile as she rubbed her belly. Everyone watched as her hand once again literally bumped off her stomach as she just giggled again, indicating that the baby had just kicked again.

"Kakashi. Tsk tsk tsk. I thought you learned last time you and me met. I tried so hard to teach you social skills. Of course your friend ruined that by doing something really stupid. Although he was better of a person than you so I always wanted to keep a part of him in me. But some one stole that. And his body was gone so we couldn't do any test or anything close to that." She informed them with a sigh. Everyone who knew of Obito was either shocked or enraged that she was the reason he was dead. Sasuki noticed this and smirked.

"Oh come on. You guys still hold a grudge. You leaf were responsible for the death of my entire clan. And lets not forget you guys separated my husband from his clan in the first." She said in a serious tone.

Everyone paled remembering that harsh fact. They were also at fault as well.

It had seemed that everyone had settled down so Sarutobi saw that as an opportunity to make his announcement. "People people welcome to the chunni arena. But today you won't be seeing any chunni perform today unless those three boys want to some action. Even though they aren't chunni or even genini I think we all can agree that these two boys are quite skilled enough to be better. And who are you?" Sarutobi asked as he turned around to face a pale boy who looked really flamboyant.

"My name. My name is Mizuki Fuugazaki. Prince of the snake clan, and leader of FMR." Mizuki said with a smirk. He then patted his pants legs where he pulled out smoke bombs and lots and lots of money. He then reached behind his back pulled out both his swords. He placed them on the ground in a x. Last he stood up flicked his wrist and out came two pocket knifes in each hand. One was silver and had a 6inch blade. The other was camo green and had a silver blade that looked to be 4inches.

"And what is FMR and the Snake clan?" Sarutobi asked. He was getting a nervous feeling about this. Something didn't sit right with this child. Orochimaru was creepy as a child but he hid it. This boy seemed worse than Orochimaru. He seemed even more dangerous.

"Why my gang of course and the Snake clan is us Hiruzen." The pale boy said to Sarutobi. He snapped his fingers and a young boy with blonde hair that went down over his eye on one side and a pony tail. He jumped in the air and held his hands behind him and smirked when wings appeared behind him.

"What what is this some sorta genjutsu?" Sarutobi asked as he watched the boy fly around. But that was just to distract the Hokage as a silver-haired boy went around stealing anything he could. Sasuku was just taking money in general. When the blonde haired boy landed next to Mizuki he fist bumped the pale skinned boy. Then he tilted his head to the right where Sasuku and the silver-haired boy were sitting on a roof holding bags and sacks of change, dollars, gold bars ect. They smiled at the people down below looking up at them. The silver headed boy looked down at a certain red-haired girl and saw that she had really tight shorts and had a belt on for some odd reason. He chuckled and stood up. "This this is gonna please Lord Jashin." The silver-haired boy said before he jumped of the roof and then vanished in thin air with scarlet red flames surrounding his body.

Sasuku jumped over to Mizuki and the blonde haired boy. The blonde looked around and saw the silver-haired boy. "You need to keep your partner in check Sasuku. Hidan doesn't listen to anyone but you." The blonde boy said to Sasuku as they watched Hidan successfully take the red-haired girl's belt. Her pant's fell and Hidan made the 'you sexy' whistle which pissed the girl off even more. "You should try getting a bigger ass to fit those pants. You only wear the belt so the pants look like they fit." Hidan just chuckled as the girl stood there. His chuckles were stopped when a blade had sliced right through his neck. The people watching gasped and the Hokage looked worried and scared.

"Heheheh you you're a fun girl to play with." Hidan scared the hell out of every as his just sat ummm laid there on the ground talking and laughing. "What the fuck!" The red-haired girl yelled as she kicked the head away from her. *cough* *cough* *cough* "Your foot taste disgusting. I've tasted better." Hidan said as he started to spit every where.

"And that's FMR." Mizuki said with a roll of his eyes as Hidan magically appeared behind Mizuki. "Lets have fun huh? Hokage why have you called us here." Mizuki said in a bored tone. Kakashi seethed.

"You will show the Hokage some respect you little runt." Rin had to hold Kakashi back from doing something stupid again. 'He still needs to work on his temper.' Rin thought as she sighed.

"I give respect when I see its earned. Other wise you get nothing from me but my normal personality. That's all respect is. You people change your personality just because you've heard of how great they are but you have no idea if they will give you the same respect." With that said Mizuki and his posse walked away and out of the arena. Orochmaru was just laughing on the inside. 'Oh how much of his mother's personality our child has.'

"We are so sorry Hokage-sama for our son's rude ways." Sasuki said as she bowed. Hiruzen dismissed it and nodded for to get up. "There is no need to apologise. He's just a kid he knows no better. Any way the battle is about to begin." Sarutobi turned towards the stadium and smiled. Ladies and gentlemen. This is a tournament to see who rightfully deserves to be my choice pick to be the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. There are only four who have nominated themselves."The Hokage said as he awaited for the crowd to die down.

"Four? Hey Fugaku I thought it was just us." Minato asked. He scratched the back of his head. "Oh well the more the merrier right?" He said with chuckle. Fugaku just sneered and turned away. "You can say that all you want but... I will kill whoever is necessary to get to the title. Don't get in my way baka. Or else its your head that's going to roll." Fugaku turned his head and faced toward Minato with his sharingan spinning and a deadly glare directed straight towards Minato. He started to walk away but Minato stopped him.

"Hey I know you don't like me that much ok I get that. But you and I both know that we want this job more than anyone else in Konoha. So I say we work together and bring the other two down first then we won't have to worry about someone messing with our fight." Minato said with his hand extended out. "Come on Fugaku you know I'm right."

Fugaku just stood with his back turned towards Minato. He was thinking of the benefits that could happen. But then he'll seem weak. So he just started walking off. "Huh are you serious?" Minato asked angered. But he stopped when he heard Fugaku growl.

"You just don't get your ass killed. I'll team with you but just so I can show everyone that I'm an elite shinobi. The Uchiha are the best no matter what we do. But you remember this... when that last guy falls... I'm going right for you. No breaks. No warning. I'm going in for the kill." With that said Fugaku flashed away leaving a skid mark of fire. Minato just sighed and got ready for the fight.

"The contestants in the battle are... Minato, Fugaku, Orochimaru, and ..."

**HAHAHA SIKE BIT YOU GUYS THOUGHT I WAS GONNA TELL YA HAHAHA!**  
**NEXT CHAPTER GUYS IS THE END OF 'TURNING LEAF OR BURNING LEAF' AND I WILL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK INTO CHILDREN OF DESTINY YES THIS CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY A MESSAGE AND HINTS ON WHATS TO COME IN THE NEXT STORY CHILDREN OF DESTINY. MY CHARACTER IN THAT STORY WILL HAVE ALREADY BE BORN AND THE STORY WILL BE TOLD IN FROM MY EYES SO YAL BETTER GET READY FOR JRZ MAN I'M TELLING YOU HE IS INSANE FUNNY. ALSO BECAUSE OF MY CHARACTER JRZ THE STORY WILL BE RATED M NOW IF SOME OF YOU ARE MAD THEN HEY I'LL TRY TO KEEP IT AS PG-13* AS I CAN OK BUT LIKE I SAID JRZ IS ME OK AND I HAVE ADHD, AND EMOTIONAL PROBLEMS YOU'LL PROBABLY NOTICE IT IN THE STORY SOME OF YOU HAVE PROBABLY NOTICED IT IN THIS STORY HOW SOME PARTS GO FROM SAD TO HAPPY TO FUNNY TO RAGE. BUT MAN JRZ IS GOING TO BE A DIFFERENT STORY OK THIS STORY IS GONNA HAVE DRAMA ITS GONNA KILLING ITS GONNA HAVE LOVE ITS GONNA HAVE CUSSING MAN THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE JUST A SPECTACULAR STORY AND I HOPE YOU GUYS READ IT AND SUPPORT ME ALL THE WAY. I KNOW I HAVE GIVEN YOU GUYS SHIT DURING THE TIME IV MADE THIS STORY SAYING YOU GUYS SHOULD YA KNOW REVIEW AND RIGHT SOMETHING BUT I'M AT FAULT HERE AND I'M SAYING THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS OUT THERE WHO HAVE STUCK TO THE STORY. OK. I MEAN I HAVE A LOT OF VIEWS FOR FIRST CHAPTER LIKE 56 OR 57 AND THEN ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS ARE LIKE 11, 8, 10, AND 5 AND THAT SERIOUSLY BOTHERED ME TO NO END BECAUSE I WAS THINKING I WAS LOSING YOU GUYS AND I'M JUST HAPPY THAT SOME OF YOU OUT THERE ACTUALLY LIKE IT. **

**SO GO TO MY PROFILE AND I'LL TELL A LITTLE MORE ABOUT THE STORY MAKE SURE TO GET THIS OUT MORE OK. IF YOU AT SCHOOL TELL YOUR FRIENDS. UMMM I HAVE A PS3 I HAVE PSN. MY NAME IS D3VL-KINGZ-L3DR OK AND I HAVE A KIK ITS JRZEY14. OK KIK ME OR ADD ME ON PSN IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SOME STUFF OR LIKE TO ASK QUESTIONS I WANT TO GET IN TOUCH WITH THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY. ANYWAY THX TO ALL YOU GUYS OUT THERE AND DON'T GET OFFENED BUT I LOVE ALL YOU NIGGAS OUT THERE WHO SUPPORTED ME IN THIS STORY PEACE OUT UNTIL NEXT TIME JRZ-KUN OUT MAN. **


End file.
